Energy Generators (ML88's Theory)
Ever feel that you have too much energy all of the time, or maybe in specifics have too much of one type of energy? Then it probably means that you may be classified as an "Energy Generator". Description An Energy Generator is a person who cannot control (or can if they are strong minded) their personal energy production, and it over produces, this can cause people who are aligned more to the spiritual plain or to the earthen plain to sense the over production of energy and it can throw them off when this person is around them, kind of like putting a magnet to a compass, it will make the needle spin out of control, the same can happen with a person's spiritual needle if they either are an Energy Generator and cannot control it or are around someone who is and who has trouble controling it. If a person who is an Energy Generator can control it, they are one of the best assets to have when practicing anything spitual or in doing with Psionics, because they can aide in the energy production, by supplyinhg you or others without feeling weaker. This kind of a person is also good to have as a healer in the Astral Realm as they do not tire easily and can flow energy constantly. Positives vs. Negatives As with everything, there are always the pros and cons, now when looking at the pros and cons of Energy Generators the good are really good, and the bad are potentially really bad (if not controled). Here are some of the good things about people who are Energy Generators: *Never really runs out of energy when meditating or practicing Psionics (or at least it takes a long time) *If controled they can harness their energy for great things (healing, sheilding, Energy Feeding etc.) *Generally happy when over producing energy (not a manic happiness, just content or excited) *Tend to make the people around them in a good mood, due to the over production of specific mood balencing energies. Here are some of the bad things about Energy Generators: *When they do run out of energy, it takes a really long time for them to regenrate (depending on the control level; Hours, Days or even Weeks) *Can be tired for days at a time (over production tires the brain) *Depending on the mind frame, the energies can be harnessed for bad purposes (spreading negativity, spreading deseise, causing insanity etc.) *If in a bad mood, most others effected by the energy will be as well. (Work in Progress) How to control the overproduction of Energy Controling the over production of energy can be really tough on a person, both mentally and physically there can be ramifications if they don't learn to control it. Probably the best way to control (or at least learn to) is by learning and practicing EM (Energy Manipulation), because EM will give you a way to be able to release all of that exess energy and put it to good use (there will be a page for EM on the site). What can the Energy be used for? (Work in Progress) Category:ML88's Theory